FMP DARE SHOW
by K.Atomie
Summary: all your favorite charectors,submit your dares,watch the caca hit the fan as all heck breaks loose with a single dare pleaaaaase read and review!
1. EPISODE1

**K.A: HELLOOOOOOOOOO ALL YOU FULL METAL PANIC FANS !!!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL PANIC**

* * *

SO HERE ARE THE RULES,

#1) _**NO MEAN DARES TO SOUSUKE!**_

*CUDDLES SOUSUKE*

SOUSUKE: UHHHHHHHHHHHH.0///////0

K.A: CUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!

#2) _**READ AND REPLY !!!**_

_**THEY ARE THE LIFE BLOOD TO ALL DARE STORIES!!!!!**_

#3) _**HAVE FUN !!!!!!!**_

* * *

K.A:LETS MEET OUR CHARACTERS !

**TESSA!!!!**

tessa: hello everybody!

KA: **SOUSUKE!!! (BACK OFF GIRLS HE IS MINE I TELLS YA!!!!)**

sousuke:hup!*stands at attention*

KA: **MAO!!!!!!**

mao: hello.

KA: **KURZ!!!!**

kurz:YO!!! hello my lovely fan-girls.

KA:*ignoring the blond Baku* **KANAME!!!!!**

kaname:hi!

KA: **MARADUKAS!!!!!**

maradukas:hmmf!!!

KA: there will be more characters to come, i just need to round them up first. so to get the ball rolling lets start off with a dare to Mao.

mao:bring it on!

KA: alright then i dare you to share your beer with Kurz.

mao: ...fine but not the good stuff.

Kurz: **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!***runs around shirtless*

KA: Kurz why are you shirtless?

kurz:fan service babe!*blows kiss to camera*

KA/kaname:*vein pop*

KA:kaname, hand me the halisen would you.

kaname:with plesure...*hands ka wepon with evil smile*

KA:Kurz...

Kurz: Yes babe?

KA: **BAKU!!!!!! ***hits with halisen*

kurz:*goes flying over the dadanna* **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**

KA:no one is aloud to call me babe dag nab it!!!*cuddles in sousukes arms*

exept for sousuke of corse.

kaname:ok my turn!!!

KA:all right then kaname,eat aton of spicy crokets!

kaname;got it!*starts eating*

* * *

ok so thats all we have time for today, tune in next time for more nonsence and mayheim!

and please read and review

or else i will have to hurt kurs badly!

**mwahahahaha!**


	2. EPISODE2

Hey, what is up everybody?

Welcome back to another episode of FMP dare show!

* * *

KA: so last time we left kaname to eat a ton of crockets

Kaname: urp~*belches loudly*

KA: nice one, kana-chan. Anyway now we have a new member to add to our happy little dysfunctional family*pulls back curtain*DADADAA!! INTRODUCING…..HANK.

Mao: tellem what hank did!!!

KA: oh yes I will *evil smile*. Ysee everyone, hank made a mistake. A very BIG mistake

He got too uppity and started acting like a royal pain in the a-

Kyoko: **BLEEEEEEEEP!**

KA: So now, he is my bi-

Kyoko: **BLEEEEEEEEP!**

KA: Henceforth it has become my goal to make his life a living h-

Kyoko: **_BLEEEEEEEEP!!!_**

KA: kyoko I was just gunna say heck.

Kyoko: sorry I jumped the gun a bit.

KA: apology accepted

Kurz: So now, K-sis is gunna torment hank until he dies…or files a lawsuit

KA: start your engines everybody cuz the caca is gunna hit the fan!

KA: hank must jump into a vat of dog whiz while singing twinkle little star and doing the backstroke.

Hank: **HE!! NO!!!!**

Mao: tough nuts ya fr!gg!n prick.*kicks hank off ledge and into vat*

KA: *high fives Mao*

Hank: **_GAHK! I GOT DOG PEE IN MY MOUTH!!!!!!!!!_**

Kurz: it gives a completely new meaning to the term having a "_potty mouth_"

All:…**LAME!!!**

Mao: Baku…*slaps upside the head*

KA: lol ok now for a dare to the cast members…… mardukas has to dingdong ditch a local yakuza boss.

Marducas: I refuse!

KA: tessa tan? Lend me your captains' hat for a sec.

Tessa:*gives KA very official looking captains hat*

Ka: yosh, now Im captain, and you have to do what I say!

Marducas:…fine*runs up to yakuza house*…*looks over his shoulder*…*rings door bell*...*door opens instantly*… *looks up at 7 ft tall guard*…*marducas freezes*

…um ding dong ditch?...*pees himself then faints*

* * *

OK SO THAT'S ALL FOR THIS TIME

TUNE IN AGAIN TO SEE MOE ZANY NESS AND MORE FMP CHARACTER ABUSE!

READ AND REPLY **OR ELSE THE GERMAN MODEL GETS IT!!!**

*kurz tied to chair*

Kurz: **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ AND REPLY!!!!!!!** *big sloppy anime tears*

KA: **MWAHAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHA!...HA!**


	3. EPISODE3

**WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF F.M.P DARE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!**

KA**: now introducing a brand spankin new member of the fmp dare show family….SIPPINSODAPOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone say hello to the new co writer! **

**Now lets get on with the show!**

KA: we last left our heros in a most difficult predicament….

Mao: wait… when did we end up on top of a volcano tied to a bolder precariously perched on the edge and wearing tattered/sexy Hawaiian clothes?

Kurz: I don't know! Wahhhhhhhh my por fangirls!!! Is this the end of the dapper kurz?

Kaname/KA: **SHADDUP KURZ/BAKU!!!**

Onno-d: oh maaaaaaaaan. Soo much porn I haven't seen yet! I don't wanna die!!!!WAAAAAAA POOOOOOOORN!!!!!!!!!*big sappy anime tears*

Kyoko:ummm onno-d, theres something I need to tell you before we a die a fiery death.

Onno-d: what is it kyoko?

Kyoko: i-i-lo-ve-y-*gets hit in head with halisen* *faints*

KA: nice shot kaname. Now listen up everybody! We aint down and out yet! Have you all forgotten our secret weapon?*shouts loudly*

*evil mad scientist suddenly appears* EMS: what secret weapon? Your delusional, there is no one coming to save you!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA*cough hack*…HA!

KA: oh no?*smug cat face* then take a look up there!*points finger skywards*

A bonta kun drops in from behind the glare of the sun, kicking the EMS into the boiling hot lava

bonta kun heroically saves everyone from falling into the volcano.

KA: MY HERO!!!!!*bonta kun unties ropes*

*glomps bonta kun* *bnta kun heroically removes head to reveal sosuke*

Sosuke:I am glad you are un harmed miss atomie. mrgg!*KA kisses sosuke*

ALL: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS!

OK SO THIS IS THE END OF MY SELFISH FAN-SERVICE/CRACKISH CHAPTER

ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO WELCOME SIPPINSODAPOP TO THE FAMILY. REAL DARE SHOW WILL BE BACK NEXT TIME SO STAY TUNED

AND REMEMBER-R&R OR ELSE THE GERMAN GETS IT!


End file.
